


Android

by RdmFavCpls



Series: Birthday Countdown 2018 [1]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 23:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15130298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RdmFavCpls/pseuds/RdmFavCpls
Summary: Prompt Summary: Some things are the same in a parallel world, others aren’t. Can Ami fulfill her own wishes and help Arata move on or is he past the point of seeing reality the way it is?





	Android

**Author's Note:**

> Later on, this prompt will get a sequel. So please don’t forget to review and let me know what you think.

Title: Birthday Countdown 2018

Rating: T 

Category: Digimon

Pairing: Ami/Arata 

Summary: Hello everyone! It’s that time of year again where I use prompts to create a story everyday until my birthday. This is my birthday gifts to all of you. Please read and review and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters within the story and prompts. 

Special thanks to my friend who gave me the prompts for this year. 

Chapter 1 - Android

Prompt Summary: Some things are the same in a parallel world, others aren’t. Can Ami fulfill her own wishes and help Arata move on or is he past the point of seeing reality the way it is?

~~Story Begins~~

Ami was walking in Shibuya Station with Rina and VeeVee. She felt strange in this world like she was an intruders, which was true, but some of the people that they passed in the station felt strange.

“Oh my god!” Rina said causing Ami to snap out of her thoughts. There in front of her was herself. “There’s two of you! Like what are the chances?”

“Are you really me?” the Ami in front of them asked.

“She’s from another world!” Rina said. The other Ami’s eyes widened.

“I’m a parallel version of you,” Ami said. It’s not the first time that she’s seen her body outside of her body, but this one feels stranger.

“Than please help me!” Ami said in front of her. “My husband put my soul in this android because I almost killed myself. He doesn’t understand the tremendous amount of guilt I have! He doesn’t know what happened to our family!”

Ami blinked. “Android? Husband?”

The other Ami nodded. “Arata married me, wait! Don’t tell me -”

“Arata and I aren’t even dating in my world,” Ami said. She grabbed her other arm and looked downcasted. “Does that mean, even in this world, Dad and Takumi -”

The other Ami nodded. “Yes, I pulled the plug on them on my birthday, the same day that Mom killed herself.”

“My mom hasn’t done that,” Ami said.

“Hey! Hey! Don’t ignore us!” Rina said.

“What do you think about coming with us,” VeeVee said. “This way you guys you can talk more.”

The two Ami’s nodded and let Rina take the lead. Ami found out that this world, if a person has enough money and both people are on broad, their soul can be transferred to an android. This world’s Arata built his android from the ground up and when he saw Ami barely breathing, he transferred her soul to the android by hacking her EDEN account to put her in the android. He went against her wishes and something strange happened.

“Are his eyes red?” Ami said.

“Yes, which is weird because they used to be grey,” the other Ami, whose red ponytail was hiding a glowing blue symbol, said. She looked at her counterpart. “He has never acted this aggressive to me before, even when we would get into fights. It is almost like he’s a different person than before.”

“Ami!” a male voice said in front of the three girls. “Where do you think you are going?”

Arata was there in front of them, a sneer on his face as his red eyes looked at the two Ami’s.

“Arata!” Ami said as she stepped forward. “Please listen to me! This isn’t what I -”

“Quiet! I don’t care about what you want, you aren’t leaving me!” Arata said. He then took notice of the other Ami. “There’s two of you?”

The Ami that stepped forward spoke again. “She’s came here from another world. Please Arata, just listen to me!”

Arata grabbed Ami’s wrists so hard that sparks started to shoot out of her wrists. Rina watched in horror as Ami’s eyes lost their blue and started to go to a static screen.

“Let Ami go!” Rina said placing her hands on her hips.

“She’s my wife, I don’t-” Arata said as he turned his head to face Rina only to get a kick in the face. He let go of Ami as he fell to the floor, Rina landed back on her feet. And the android Ami started to reboot.

Ami tilted her head to the side as Arata fell down. A small square that left his body bounced on the floor away from the people. She ran away over to it to check it out. 

“Ow! What the hell? Why did you kick me in the face?” Arata said in a loud voice as his grey eyes focused on Rina. “Who the hell are you?”

“Arata? Are you okay?” Ami asked as she shook her head, her blue eyes returned to normal.

“I AM the great, beautiful, amazing Rina!” Rina said. “You was hurting your Ami!”

“I was?” Arata asked as he looked at the two females. “I don’t remember it.” He grabbed his head and groaned. “I feel like my memory has gaps in it.” He looked at Ami. “The last thing I remember was us having a fight and you running away.”

“This might be why,” Ami said holding up the square thing up and revealing it was a chip.

Arata looked from right to left. “There’s two of you?”

“It’s a long story,” Ami said running over to her parrell counterpart and looking at the chip. “It’s one of Ms. Kishbie and Crusadermon chips. Where did you get this?”

“It fell out of Arata,” Ami said giving the chip to her. 

“I’ll stay here with Arata, get him caught up on all that’s happen. You two go teach Barbamon a lesson,” Ami said. She then hugged the flesh Ami. “Tell your Arata about our family,” she whispered. “Don’t make the same mistakes I did.”

Rina and Ami started to leave the area but Ami stopped and turned around. “Do you know what that chip does?”

“It controls a person’s mind,” Arata said. “It is still in military testing. Why?”

“Because I’m having problems with Arata in my world. He’s not even listening, but I’m not gonna stop until he’s back to himself.”

“Your world Arata?” Arata asked. 

“I wish you the best of luck in your world!” Ami said as Rina and Ami left the area. 

#

Ami was looking at Arata in the Valhalla Server, the parallel world haunting her mind. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

“Hey, Arata,” Ami said causing Arata to look from his newly evolved Diablomon to her. “Can I ask you to do me a favor?”

“Huh? Of course,” Arata said as he observed her. He can tell something’s wrong. She’s not as bubbly and cheerful as she was before. She was looking like death was chasing her. “But why me?”

Ami looked at him, her blue eyes showing tears and he hopes that she’s not going to break down on him. He’s not the best at comforting people.

“I was just curious,” she said trying to sound happy. Arata could hear it in her voice and see it with her forced smile. “It wasn’t a huge favor, I can take care of it later. Anyway, I’ll see you later.”

She logged out before Arata could stop her. He just shrugged it off, he thought it’s because she exhausted from the emotional rollercoaster ride they’ve been on. 

Ami let out a nervous laugh in the all elevator all the way up to the rooftop. “It’s not a huge favor,” she said to herself. “Of course not, Ami!” It’s only a matter of life and death. YOUR life and death.”


End file.
